


(TTS Podfic) Exceptional Circumstances by manic_intent

by saltyunicorn



Series: Supernatural podfics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Wing Kink, Wingfic, strange alien sexual circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's summary - Dean negotiates with Michael instead of outright refusing. He has a year of borrowed angel mojo to set the world right. Can't be hard... right?
Relationships: Balthazar/Gabriel (Supernatural), Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128061
Kudos: 5





	(TTS Podfic) Exceptional Circumstances by manic_intent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exceptional Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341760) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

Follow the link to my google drive to download or just listen

[Exceptional Circumstances](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DTPwh-b7j0iyWssvtXs1yAEZRa0eknF3)

Thank you manic_intent for allowing me to podfic this lovely fic


End file.
